Availability
by Kmart6267
Summary: When you say you don't know what you want, do you really mean it? Or are you just saying that because you do know what you want but you are scared that it isn't available? Harry knows what he wants! But the question is…. Is it available?
1. Melted Like Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

**I know it is short but, I think that this story will be successful if people will actually review and private message me their thoughts. If I don't get any reviews after a couple of days, I assume that if anyone has read it, they don't like it. Please let me know what you think. Eventually there will be romance but for now we have to work our way towards that. Thanks so much!:)**

**-Kmart6267**

When you say you don't know what you want, do you really mean it? Or are you just saying that because you do know what you want but you are scared that it isn't available? Harry knows what he wants! But the question is…. Is it available?

"Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley started, "Do you need me to wash your Hogwarts robes for you?"

"Oh Mrs. Weasley you don't"- he was cut off by a stern look from Mrs. Weasley letting him know that he really didn't have a choice.

"That would be great. Thanks!" Harry replied trying to sound enthusiastic, but feeling that he did not succeed.

Harry had practically been raised by the Weasleys but he had always felt like an intrusion. Now that he was in his 6th year at Hogwarts and had a house that was given to him by his godfather, he was thinking that he was going to tell the Weasleys that he would no longer take up space in their already over-crowded house. I mean let's be honest 7 kids? They need all the space they can get! Though, not all of their children live with them anymore, only Fred, George, Ron, and their only daughter Ginny.

Ginny. Red hair that smells like flowers. Brown eyes that could melt someone like chocolate. A personality as bubbly as Moaning Myrtle's bathtub. And a voice as sweet as she is herself. Harry had known her since he was eleven and she was ten. Ginny had had a little immature crush on Harry when they were younger, and Harry thought nothing of it, but now that they were both older and it seemed that Ginny had moved on, he was questioning whether he should have jumped at the chance to get to know her better a long time ago. Ginny was one of the most popular and beautiful girls at Hogwarts. She was known by everyone, whether it was a good or bad reason, they all knew who she was. Only about to start her 5th year, Ginny had almost all of the 5th,6th,and 7th year boys falling all over her all of the time.

As Harry walked up the stairs to retrieve his dirty robes, he was thinking about Ginny. Then the door on the second landing opened just a tiny little bit. Suddenly a brown eye peered its way through the crack. It was Ginny's eye. Harry was startled at first, but then he was melted like chocolate.


	2. Hogwarts Letters

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to get the second chapter up, but I have been really busy with school work. I have had two projects due in the last week and I had to get those done! Thank goodness I don't have any more distractions at the moment! I am planning to get two chapters up in the next few days so please, please, please read and review! Thanks you ALL soooooo much for the amazing responses to this story! You guys are the best!:)**

**BTW this story is set after the war when Harry, Ron, and Hermione have decided to return to their 7****th**** year at Hogwarts. Ginny on the other hand is going to take her 7****th**** year as she should. I decided not to include the war trauma since everyone who writes a fanfiction set after the war includes it so I figured I could leave it out. I don't like writing about deaths. But, also Fred does NOT die in my story! **

**ENJOY!:)**

**-Kmart6267**

That evening the Weasley family, Hermione, and Harry were sitting around the dinner table discussing whether or not Ginny should play Quidditch that year at Hogwarts. Harry's internal monster was roaring with agreement as that would mean that he would see her more often.

"Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley began, "You are great at Quidditch! I don't even see why there needs to be a discussion as to whether or not you should play. You have wanted to play for the Holyhead Harpies since you were little."

"I know mum, but I don't know if I could stand being on the same Quidditch team as Dean," Ginny said.

"Are you seriously going to let that low life jerk stand in your way of doing something that you love," Ron asked, clearly angry at the fact that this was why Ginny was leery of playing again.

Then without warning, four brown owls soared through the window making Mrs. Weasley screech. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all walked over to the owls expecting them to be their Hogwarts letters. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had decided to go back to Hogwarts to complete their 7th year as they should have. Ginny, didn't have the choice, she had to take her 7th year as she was supposed to. They were all excited as they opened their letters.

Harry's read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased that you have accepted our invitation to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete your 7__th__ and final year at our school. Along with this letter you will find your needed book list and a letter regarding your position as Quidditch Captain. _

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva Mcgonagall: Headmistress_

Sure enough right behind the letter were two other pieces of parchment. One was headlined Quidditch Captain and one was headlined 7th Year Books. Harry was delighted that he had been asked to resume his position as Quidditch Captain.

"Well it looks like we will all need to take a trip to Diagon Alley one day this week to get your books and things," said Mrs. Weasley. Harry had been so engrossed in his own thoughts that he hadn't even looked to see if he would have the same classes as any of his friends.

"Harry, what classes do you have," Ron asked while walking over to him.

"It looks like I have Tranfiguration, Muggle Studies, Potions, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. What about you?"

"Same," Ron exclaimed.

"Same," said Ginny's voice from the opposite side of the room. The monster inside of Harry roared with triumph. He would get to see Ginny all day every day!

He felt as though he couldn't have been any happier, and without thinking he closed the 6 foot distance between himself and Ginny and kissed her in front of everyone. It was just a quick peck but it was enough to make the monster inside of him do endless flips. Once they had pulled back, Ginny smiled up at him. He looked around half expecting to be pummeled to a pulp by everyone in the room, but instead they were all smiling. Mrs. Weasley was so happy that a few tears had leaked over onto her cheek. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her through the living room and out the door. They were walking in the direction of the paddock.

When they got to Ginny's favorite tree, they stopped and smiled at each other knowing that this was the start of something new!

**Author's Note:**

**I know you are thinking that it was kind of random to make the kiss happen because of Hogwarts schedules but I thought it would be kind of cute! I don't plan on there being any M or T rated things in this story. I feel like their relationship should be more sweet than fierce. And I know it is short but I am determining the length of each chapter off of the response I get on the previous chapters. So if you want longer chapters please review!**

**Thanks!**

**-Kmart6267**


End file.
